


Alcohol Served Its Tour

by clarkemanship



Series: Ricky Montgomery Heart Songs [1]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Avoidence, F/M, Light Angst, Maximo, Mr. Loverman, The Song That Max Should Have Sung To Zoey, Used A Scene From Episode 2x04, max is sad, max sings to zoey, this is just a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: What would have happened if Max sung to Zoey in 2x04 before she got drunk.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: Ricky Montgomery Heart Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Alcohol Served Its Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song, Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montgomery, and immediately got inspired. I have been wanting to write a fanfic with one of Ricky's songs for awhile. 
> 
> I know it has been awhile since I have written, and it isn't my best work.... Hope you guys like it anyway! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is dedicated to the MRPS... love you guys <3

“Heeeey!” Zoey said when she walked up to Max. After a rough day, a karaoke cleansing party with a bar definitely could cheer her up. This was the first time that she saw the building for the new Maximo eatery. It looked old and rustic, and had dim lighting. Mo could definitely spruce the place up. 

“Hi.” Max replied before turning back to his computer, focused.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you-” She shook her head at how stupid that sentence was, “How are you?”  _ Much better.  _

“Well, this is my office now, so you tell me.” He always preferred working in a more calm environment, even though the fourth floor was far from relaxed. 

“You know, you could always work at my place if you wanted.”  _ Another stupid sentence.  _ “Wouldn’t be weird,” judging by the look on his face, it would totally be weird. The girl that you are in love with and who broke your heart just offered her apartment, so you could work without getting distracted. Not weird at all. “Or if it was weird, we’d handle it because we’re not weird people. And we’re definitely not gonna be weird moving forward, right?”  _ Right now would be a great time to shut up. _

Max just stared at her. “I mean, you’re being weird right now.” It wasn’t the first time that Zoey rambled on and on to him, but this totally felt different. There was a lot of tension between them, and all she wanted to do was make everything right again. 

“Yes. Which is why I’m going to- bye-bye.” Zoey didn’t even dare look back. She always ruined things with her constant train of thoughts. Maybe if she drunk her feelings away, things wouldn’t get worse. Or she could blame her actions on the alcohol. Just as she was about to reach the bar, Zoey heard Max start to sing. 

_ I'm headed straight for the floor _

Oh no. This one sounded sad. She turned around to watch Max slump over to the bar. He picked up an empty glass and just gazed at it. 

_ The alcohol served its tour _

_ And it's headed straight for my skin _

He sat down on one of the stools, pushing his head into his free hand. 

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

_ I've got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

Max softly peered over at Zoey during that line. She gasped quietly. 

_ I crack and out I pour _

He stood up and slid over to her. He desperately hugged her, as if she was his last hope for oxygen. They started to dance back and forth. 

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

Max slowed down a bit to look into her eyes. Zoey smiled softly. He always looked at her with so much love that it made her heart burst.

_ The ways in which you talk to me _

_ Have me wishin' I were gone _

_ The ways that you say my name _

_ Have me runnin' on and on _

_ Oh, I'm cramping up _

_ I'm cramping up _

Eyes brimming with tears, she pulled her head away to rest on his chest. Max continued singing even as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. 

_ But you're cracking up _

_ You're cracking up _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

He abruptly pulled away to dance near the bar. Max slumped against the stools, continuing the song with tears streaming down his face.

_ I've shattered now, I'm spilling out _

_ Upon this linoleum ground  _

_ I'm reeling in my brain again _

_ Before it can get back to you  _

Walking back to his desk, Max reached out as if to grab Zoey, but he retracted his arm instead.

_ Oh what am I supposed to do without you? _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man  _

He circled around his chair in anguish.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman  _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover  _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman  _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

Max finally sat down, staring at Zoey with the most dismal expression she ever saw. Tears stained both their faces. 

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover _

The song was over. The only trace that it even happened was the smear of Zoey’s makeup under her eyes. Max just continued working, emotionless. Little did she know that Max was miserable inside. Oh well, it was time for Zoey to drink and avoid the pain, like she always did. 

_ ~avoidance has been a glorious thing~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and critiques welcome.


End file.
